An Unwanted Change
by lions-lamb-4ever
Summary: Bella's parents are still together, and are intent on not letting her live her own life with their rules! What happens when they are dead? What happens when you come upon Jasper in the woods when he is hunting? These are Stephanie Meyer's charactors. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

1An Unwanted Change

_I'm trying my old story again. Leave me a comment with anything that I could change or should add to my story to make it better and/or more Twilight Lover believable! :)_

Chapter One: My life...If you could call it that!

Bella's Point of View (BPOV)

I sat in the car, staring at my parents intertwined fingers. This was so typical! All of the kids my age had cars, and definitely didn't need to get rides from their lovey-dovey parents! My parents were convinced that since _they_ were able to drive me to school I couldn't have a car or even a license! I was a junior in high school for crying out loud!

We were riding in the station wagon that was older than I was. When my mother had found out that she was pregnant with me, they had gone down to the car dealership and traded in their old 2-seated car for this at the time popular station wagon. I was a rusted brown color, with all the wear from the seventeen years of constant use. I was surprised that there was any paint left at all! The interior was once a soft cream color, but not looked more like a three year old drawing a rainbow. Apparently, when I went through my _marker phase_ I had tried to color everything. From the walls of my room to every inch of the back seat. I suppose my parents had a right to throw a fit then. Although, if they hadn't been to immersed in their conversation in the front seat, they might have noticed what their seven year old daughter was doing.

As we turned the corner I saw Forks High School. I breathed a sigh of relief I would soon be free of Charlie and Renee`. It's not that I didn't love them, its just they didn't seem to want me to have _any_ fun. I had a nine a clock curfew! I was barely aloud out on school nights. They wanted to spend _family time_.

We were pulling into the school parking lot now. As usual Charlie pulled up towards the Cafeteria building to drop me off. I shoved open the back door with a squeak, I really should fix that. I waved to my parents, and went off towards my first hour Calculus.

It was cold! Well November in Forks was never good picnic weather. In Forks, Washington there was a lot of precipitation. Everywhere you went there was some form of snow, sleet, hail, or rain. Although it was snowing, it was still very sunny out. No matter where you went on campus there was sun. Maybe if I was lucky, it would melt the ice, then I would be able to walk home and night have to get a ride home with Mike Newton.

In Forks I did have friends, although I could only have friends that my parents approved of. My parents had to meet and approve anyone that I did _anything_ with after school. This rule was to most annoying besides my early curfew. Another one of their rules was the no dating rule. This one didn't really bother me though. No one in any way had ever physically or emotionally attracted me. Well, besides Edward Cullen and everyone knew that we was entirely off limits!

I was walking into the Calculus room then. I realized that I wasn't the first one in there. The rooms only other occupant was Mike Newton. I groaned on the inside. The only thing that Mike ever wanted was well . . . me.

"Hey Mike," I said forcing a smile that anyone could see thorough. I wasn't a good liar.

"Hey Bella," Mike responded enthusiastically, "Please, sit down."

I was thinking how I was going to turn him down this time. I had already used the studying excuse three times, the my parents wont let me six times, and walked away at least ten times.

"Okay?" I responded a little nervous and very unwilling to go out with him

"Bella, do you want to go play tennis tonight? Just as friends."

"Mike, my parents and I are...going to dinner," I said pausing momentarily coming up with an excuse that would get me off the hook.

"Well maybe we could study tomorrow."

"I _really _don't think that my parents would ever let me be alone with a guy."

" Would it help if I asked them"

"No, Mike they are really pressured right now. I am trying to get them to let me get a drivers licence. If I tried to break their _rules _then, I will be lucky if I can even leave the house again they are so strict.

"Oh maybe another time," Mike said looking down with frustration

While we were talking about the entire class had filed in. The teacher was the last in. As soon as he set his coat down, he turned and began the lesson. He never wasted any time. This was my least favorite class, and of course my hardest class. If wouldn't have been my first pick for first hour. At least I got it over with early.

About halfway through the period, the phone rang. The teacher ran over to get it. He hated _wasting_ class time answering the telephone.

"Okay I'll send her," he responded impatience in his voice. He hung up the phone. "Bella you are needed in the main office."

I gathered my books in my arms, happy for an excuse to be able to leave Mike's side. I nearly ran to the office because the wind had picked up. I wasn't cold, because the sun was still out, but the wind nipped at my exposed ears.

I was in the office now. I looked up as I stomped the snow off of my sneakers. Mrs. Cope, the receptionist was sitting behind the counter dabbing at her eyes. I knew that something was wrong.

"Oh Bella," Mrs. Cope said as she noticed me standing there, "I am afraid that I have some bad news."

"Yes, please tell me, I am pretty sure that I can handle it." I added although if this had made the school secretary cry I could tell that this was going to be bad.

"Bella I am just going to come out and say this. We can talk through this."

"Please, Just tell me!"

"Your parents car lost control, on the melting ice. Their car was wrapped around the tree. I am so _very_ sorry, you have no idea how sorry. They were dead when the police got them out of the car."


	2. Chapter 2

1Chapter Two: Should we dread the sun?

Edward's Point of view (EPOV)

"Jasper, are we going hunting today? Alice says there is supposed to be sun." I asked hopeful that I wouldn't have to stay and sit in the house the entire day.

"_If Emmett goes, I'm game._" Jasper thought a smirk on his face with his own witty pun.

I thought it over. We hadn't been to school in a week. This must be a record for Forks, a whole week of sun. I don't know what had gotten into me. Normally, I hated school. The idea that I had to waste my life away, learning things that I had learned countless times. I was more intelligent than the smartest teacher there. I was fluent in almost all languages. I was one of the best piano players that currently lived. I strongly doubt that I was better than Bach or Beethoven. Although, it was something to do.

Then I thought of the strange girl that I sat next to in science class. She was off limits. I knew that, but I couldn't stop thinking about her. Bella Swan, her mind was a mystery. I had never had any trouble with that. Sometimes people's minds were a little _out there_ but she was a blank page out of the book. I couldn't think about her. It was hard when all I did was think about her. Her hair, her eyes, her flowery and desirable smell. That smell that I thought of constantly.

Emmett was in the room now, with a devious expression on his face. You could tell that he had heard our conversation. "_Aren't we leaving now?"_ Emmett thought with so much glee that I didn't need to read his mind to tell that he was bored as well.

"Where are we going?" I asked. I didn't really care where we went as long as we were able to get out of the house.

"I talked to Alice and she said that it would be overcast by this afternoon." Jasper added. "Maybe we should go hunting in the woods behind the school a few miles back,"

"Are you sure that's a good idea? What if we smell humans?" Emmett added. He knew that Carlisle would be furious with us if he knew what we were about to do.

"We would check before we became immersed that it was safe, and that we didn't smell humans," Jasper added. "I have been so bored lately. I can't believe I am saying this but, I really want to go to school!

"I know what you are saying. I can't stand not being able to leave the house. I am looking forward to being able to be around people!" I added with my mind on _one_ person in particular. If we got the before science then I would be able to see her. My mood brightened at the thought.

"Are we going or what?" Emmett asked. Apparently he wanted to leave as much as I did!

"Yeah let's go. Someone take a phone in case Carlisle needs to talk to us," Jasper added as he raced out of the door.


	3. Authours note

Authors Note Thank you for loyally reading my stories. I am leaving it up to you which one you want me to continue first. I have amazing plans for both, so this is entirelly up to you. The decision is between ALL I WANT IS YOU and AN UNEXPECTED TWIST. Please read both! Tell me in a PM or leave a reveiw. Thank you so much!!!! 


End file.
